liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
628
Experiment 628 is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and the second experiment to be created on Earth with limited alien technology. Designed to cause mass destruction of enemy weaponry, fortresses, cities and government centres. Genetic background makes him nearly invincible to all weapons. He was created with Experiment 627. After Stitch defeated 627, Jumba locked 628's pod away in a vault. Personality Like Stitch, 628 is shown to be very destructive and extremely aggressive, but in a more vicious than mischievous way. Like Leroy, he is also shown to be a physical, sadistic, cruel and disgusting slob and possesses a superiority complex. Despite this, he also possesses some of Stitch's habits, including holding soda cans in his mouth, and picking his nose with his tongue. Biography Appearance 628 resembles a koala with an oval-shaped head and a wiry body. He has red fur, burgundy nose, claws, toes and tips of antennae and ears, red-violet/pink chest around eyes, light purple inside ears, black eyes and back spine tips. His ears are pointed and curved to represent horns, and his antennae are a little sharp at the edges and are a bit than they are here. When his mouth is closed, his canine fangs stick out, much like Leroy's teeth. He wears a black, blue, and purple body suit, similar to 626's orange one. Special Abilities 628 possesses all of Stitch's powers and some of 627's, along with the ability to pose as a human male with red hair, wearing a red shirt, a blue hat and pants and white shoes. He is able to mutate into two forms; one has four arms, two long antennae, and three spines on his back and the other has six arms and three heads. However, his eyes glow bright purple when doing so and energy radiates off his body. He also possesses Stitch's abilities of enhanced strength, invulneranility, and fighting skills. He also possesses other abilities such as fire breath, shapeshifting, duplicating, intangibility, invisibility, teleporting, purple energy blasts, electricity. His body can be used as a weapon (claws, teeth, acid spit, and back spines that act like blades when stiffened). He can roll into a ball to use blade-like spines as weapons to cut through anything, his claws and teeth can puncture anything and his antennae and back spines can release electricity. 628 is both very physical and well-equipped, but also has four basic plasma gun on hand. His weapons include Jet-Pack, Grapple-Gun, rocket-launching Big Gun, and Freeze Gun, like Chopsuey. Basic Experiment attributes: 628 is very well high in endurance, agility, and most notably, strength, and has all of the most basic abilities that many other experiments posses. He can lift things that weigh thousands of tons heavier than himself, and can even outmatch 626's (Stitch's) strength. His red hands and feet can produce a sticky substance that allows him to scale walls and ceilings without falling, much like a bug. He has the ability to see very well in the dark (as seen whenever his eyes turn green), lift people/objects that are many times his own weight, and his skeletal structure is so flexible that he can roll around as a ball, curled up while biting onto his legs. Fire manipulation: 628 is able to manipulate fire and flames. He can make flames make a large burst, or form projectile fireballs, or simply even spread the flames around. He has the ability to create small wisps of fire from his mouth and hands, but requires flames from an outside source to do anything largely devastating. Electric power: 628 has the power to create his own forms of electrical energy. While his own electricity his weak, he can absorb other forms of electricity and use it ten fold. Though generally not used as an offensive attack, it can still be used for destroying machinery, electronics, etc through ways like black-outs, malfunctions, etc. Retractable limbs: 628 can retract and extract extra limbs at any time he wishes. He has three sets of arms, two extra heads, sharp claws at the tip of his fingers, three black spikes that sprout from his back, and two bug-like antennae with no real use. He calculates how to counter-attack others and uses the environment to his advantage. Other than that, his weapons include claws, teeth, and a set of retractable jaws. Methods of Survival: Experiment 628 is near invincible, immune to bullets, extreme heat and cold, and explosives. When wearing black suit, he can withstand the intense heat of fire, nearly up to lava-level. With his unusual body temperature and relatively-thick fur, he can survive even in the harshest of blizzards. His high body warmth makes him a perfect "teddy bear" on a chilly night. Never has to worry about starvation or dehydration, as his sense of smell can lead him to food and water. Weaknesses One of 628's few physical weakness is that he has left himself with a large soft spot on his stomach, making him very ticklish when Tickle-Tummy tickle tortures him. This weakness also leads 628 to hear Hawaiian music. (The features for Leroy were about the same as 628's. Only, 628 doesn't shut down if he hears music; he just stops attacking, destroying,etc., sits down, and listens to the music. The only setback is: you have to know what kind of music he likes, or he won't stop whatever he's doing bad.) Trivia *Some fans believe that Tickle-Tummy is Experiment 628 as she was not on the list of the first 626 experiments in the end credits of Leroy & Stitch. However, the creators have confirmed that Tickle-Tummy is not 628 and that they simply forgot to include Tickle-Tummy on the list. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Villains Category:Males